User blog:Vaffisuco/Disturb Manic Girl by Rerulili Tentative English Translation
Been so out of the Vocaloid game and so out of the translation game. I usually don't go for big-hit songs likes these since songs like these can cause a storm if there's a bunch of pre-existing translations. I've only found one that was pretty good, but missed some stuff, so I'll give my own hand at it. Lyrics found here. 東京ハイソ自己満で蔓延するインスタント人生 : Self-satisfaction in Tokyo's high-society is an infestation of instant life The 'instant' here is a lot like the instant for instant noodles or instant coffee, so I'm presuming that within high society we've come out with an infestation where life becomes 'instant' much like the prior mentioned products. 草食系カニバリズム　妄想疾患のテロリズム : The cannibalism of herbivore men is a make-believe type of terrorism そんなもんだって丸めて全部捨てちゃって : That's just how it is. I rolled up everything and threw it away. 月末はハードなポンポンペインで絶叫中 : At the end of the month, I'll be in the middle of screaming out in (a tough/hard popping/banging) pain パクりまくりのカラクリと損得勘定の自己弁護 : Constantly snapping mechanisms is the justification of profit and loss/win or lose Struggling with パクりまくり since it's spelled in such a specific way. Google takes me to a type of game that I can load. Is a noun chunk of some sort. 賞味期限はぶっちぎりの腐ったデータ書き散らし : Expiration dates take a large lead over the rotten scribbles of data 「いいねいいね」って愛想笑いで飛ばしちゃって : "That's great" I blurt out with an insincere smile 週末は彼氏と日暮里あたりで　すっぽんぽん : On the weekend I'll be stark naked with my boyfriend around the Nipponri Station 遮光カーテン閉ざしたままで : As the lacy curtain was closed 私の卵子　溶け出していく : My eggs began to dissolve (at my most fertile moment?) 何が良いかもわからないまま : Not even knowing the good from the bad/not even knowing what was good or not ただイかされている : I simply am left living/making the best of it The katakana here gives this a more erotic undertone, but is it the causative of いく？ 曖昧にI my me解らない　私は一体誰なの？ : It's so vague, is it I, my or me? I don't know. Who the hell am I? The 曖昧に is a play on the I my me since 'I my me' is vague in Japanese. Also has a connection to the next part since, in a similar vein, they also don't know who they are. 切実に愛 give me止まらない　暴走するアンビバレンス : Give me love earnestly/strongly/insistenly and don't stop. My rampaging ambivalence どこかに落としてしまった　私の中身知りませんか？ : I've dropped it somewhere. So won't you know my 'insides'? 黄色い線の外側で　消息不明の女子高生 : Outside the yellow line is a missing high school girl 誰かの描いたアイコンで大言壮語シンドローム : Who has the boasting syndrome'shows signs of boasting with somebody's imagined icon そーゆーもんだって丸ごと全部詰め込んで : Even something like that I'll compress it all down 結末は新宿西口あたりで　すってんてん : The conclusion is that she'll be flat-broke near the West gate of Shinjuku 疑心暗鬼の心臓に無理やり詰め込んだチョコレート : My heart which is on high alert has been forcefully stuffed full of chocolates 放送コードギリギリのイカれた電波撒き散らし : A barely functioning broadcast spreads a broken down signal いいじゃんいいじゃんもうコピー＆ペーストでいっちゃって : Isn't that great? They've already been all copy and pasted みんな同じ顔して並んで　にっぽんぽん : And all of them with the same expression line up one after the other ガードレールに切り裂かれてさ : I'm cut up by the guardrail ぬるい体液　溢れ出していく : And my luke-warm body fluids start pouring out 死にたいなんて考えてもさ : Even though my thoughts are 'I want to die' また生かされていく : I'm still left alive 探しても　探しても　見つからない　私は何処にいるの？ : I search and search, but can't be found. Where am I? 愛してる　愛してない　どっちでもいい　哀しいほどルサンチマン : Do you love me, or not? Either's fine. My resentment has grown (to the point of) sorrow どこかで掛け違えた　私の人生　買いませんか？ : Just where did I go wrong? Won't you buy my life? 子宮の中の歯車たちが　逃走経路　潰して回る : The gears inside of my womb/uterus spin, crushing all ways of escape 答え合わせも叶わないまま : Even with my questions going unanswered それでも生きている : I'm still alive 曖昧にI my me解らない　私は一体誰なの？ : It's so vague, is it I, my or me? I don't know. Who the hell am I? 切実に愛 give me止まらない　暴走するアンビバレンス : Give me love earnestly and don't stop. My rampaging ambivalence. 変わりたい　変わりたい　変われない　私は何処にいるの？ : I want to change, but I can't. Where am I? 愛してる　愛してない　どっちでもいい　震えるほどメランコリー : Do you love me, or not? Either's fine. I'm trembling with melancholy どこかに落としてしまった　私の中身知りませんか？ : I've dropped it somewhere. So won't you know my 'insides'? Category:Blog posts